Piccolo's Daughter
by Kathy Ann
Summary: piccolo has an egg but inside is something he was not expecting. a new threat comes to earth wanting to take the planet for there own you must read to see if the succeed.
1. Chapter 1

As Piccolo sat in the woods he thought back to how he had treated Gohan when he was a young boy, "I'm going to teach him to fight early, that way he can help protect the earth in the future" he told himself, the still mucusy egg lay there in the shade, "But for now I will just let it hatch." During the time of peace there was no real need to train or worry about any kind of threat or villain. Knowing it took three months for the egg to hatch he decided to put it some were he knew he would remember and would be safe, he used his cape to clean it off, picked it up and started to fly in the direction of the one place he knew it would be safe.

Sensing that some one she knew quite well was coming in her direction, Kathy started to clean her capsule house. she didn't like being in a city so she chose a place in the deep country. she figured her friends would know were she was by sensing her power level. "Why is Piccolo coming this way? its not like I did anything wrong this time"

"Who is coming?" Tabi asked, its been a while since she saw her sensi. She walked up to Kathy with a wondering look.

"Piccolo" Kathy replied again. A few minutes later Piccolo landed in front of Kathy's house he walked up to the door and sensed a smaller power level, he almost couldn't feel it.

"Oh great, I didn't know she was here" he was about to knock on the door when it was flung open, Tabi jumped out and hugged him.

"Piccolo!" he rolled his eyes. He lifted his egg out of harms way just in time. Kathy walked to the door to pry her friend off of Piccolo and to invite him in.

"So why are you out I'm my neck of the woods Piccolo?" Kathy asked him pulling him inside.

"I actually need a favor" he sweat dropped.

"Ok what is it?" Kathy asked him. He showed them the egg.

"I need to keep this safe for three months, so I was wondering if I could keep it here?" he felt awkward asking this of her but he decided he had no better choice.

"What is it?" Tabi asked taking the pale green object.

"It looks like an egg, is it?" Kathy asked. They both looked at Piccolo. He blushed slightly.

"Yes, just keep it safe please," he told them. He walked to the door, "Oh and Tabi good job on controlling your ki level I didn't know you were here until I got to the door" he replied.

"Thanks, you were a good teacher" Tabi replied.

"Of course I was" he smirked. He walked out of the house and left. Kathy took the egg from Tabi and looked at it.

"I got to say I really didn't think they multiplied like this" she lifted the egg a little higher.

"Me either I thought, you know, they just split or something" Tabi replied

"Well were should we put this? He didn't give any special instructions so," she looked around then walked to a closet, "How about in here its out of the way and it will be protected"

"Sounds good to me" Tabi replied. The two girls went back to what they were doing, playing a game of cards.

Realizing later that is has been about three moths since he gave birth to his egg Piccolo flew to Kathy's house as fast as he could hoping he didn't miss the hatching of his child. He was expecting Kathy to know he was on his way. When he landed he saw that the door was already opened so he could come in. He walked in and called "Hello?"

"Hey Piccolo, your a day early I marked it on my calender" Kathy told him knowing why he had come to her house again. Tabi was there again too.

"Hi again Piccolo" she said to him, he nodded.

"If you want Piccolo so your here tomorrow morning you can stay the night here, at least around here since you don't sleep" the girls giggled, Piccolo narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"So you don't miss anything silly, this is your egg" Kathy replied.

"Yeah I guess you right," Piccolo regretfully nodded, "i guess I'll stay here, but I will stay out side" he began to walk out side

"Wait!," he stopped walking, "i was thinking you could stay here for dinner, yes you don't eat but I could give you some water" Kathy told him. He growled

"Fine, I'll stay" he replied, he shut the door and proceeded to hover in the living room.

"Ah ah ah mister, even though your just drinking water your going to sit at the table" Kathy told him. He growled again and landed.

"Fine" he sighed exasperatedly

"You can get comfortable Piccolo, take off your cape and turban" Tabi told him. "I rather not" he replied, Kathy snuck up behind him and grabbed his turban off of his head. He turned to grab his turban when Tabi grabbed his cape and pulled it off of his shoulders. The girls both laughed when he got angry and tried to hit them.

"See its not so bad" Kathy said dodging a punch.

"Yeah you'll get used to hit" Tabi replied dodging a kick. He stopped attacking them.

"Its been a while since we have spared how about a session after you guys are done eating?" he asked, the girls looked at him shocked that he would ask them that.

"Um Piccolo I can go supper sayain 2 I think I would beat you kind of quickly" Kathy replied

"And last time we spared you were breathing quite heavily" Tabi replied.

"Fine" he looked sad as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Fine, dinner is almost done anyway" Kathy told them. She walked into the kitchen and stirred the contents of a large pot and looked in the oven for a few seconds. She pulled out an oven mitt and pulled a sheet pan out with two large fish on it. She grabbed the plates out of the cupboard and three cups. One she filled with ice and water then placed on the table, the others she put ice in and some of there favorite drink. She put those on the table then putting the fish on the plates she put those on the table then the tarter sauces and other condiments, then the pot.

"Wow that looks really good Kathy" Tabi replied sitting down.

"I know" she replied. They sat down and began eating Piccolo looked on not understanding how they could eat so much with out getting sick. They finish a few minuets later, Piccolo was still working on his glass of water. Tabi and Kathy rubbed there stomachs.

"Wow that was good" Tabi replied, Kathy nodded in agreement. Piccolo stood and grabbed his cloths and walked to the door. He put them on and opened the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Piccolo told them. They looked at him questioningly.

"Why are you leaving?" Tabi asked. He looked over his shoulder back at them.

"Well you two won't be up much longer if I know you well enough you eat then fall asleep to digest is all" he replied. Kathy yawned.

"Yeah your right I am tired, but that doesn't mean you have to leave, you can watch TV or something."

"No thank you I rather meditate then watch that crap." he walked out in to the night, his cape blowing in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Piccolo woke the girls up at dawn. "Piccolo must we get up this early?" Kathy asked yawning, he looked around the living room searching for the egg.

"Were did you put him?" he asked clearly worried. Tabi brought the pale green egg out after she woke up.

"I'm making a lot of coffee" Kathy replied as Piccolo took his egg and inspected it. He could feel slight movement inside of it. Kathy just turned on the coffee pot when there was a small cracking sound. She dropped everything she was doing and ran into the living room. Piccolo had placed the egg on the floor and watched on in intense care. A little green foot popped out then the other, the egg rocked and the small feet fell upon the floor and stood.

"That is so cute" Tabi exclaimed. After a few seconds a small green arm popped out followed by the other. "Come on a little more" Tabi urged. The arms went back into the egg and pushed on the shell the shell cracked and broke apart. The small green body looked odd compared to Piccolo's. He looked at the child worried.

"There is something wrong" Piccolo stated. They looked at the child. It had the normal pink arm and leg patched but no pink on its torso only small pick nipple's.

"What do you mean Piccolo, she looks fine to me" Kathy replied. She thought some and realized what she said. "SHE'S A GIRL!" Kathy yelled. The small green she-Namek began to look around at her new world. She looked at her skin then looked at the rest of them and her eyes fell on Piccolo; at once she went to him holding out her arms for him to take her. He looked at the small child unknowingly. "Here, lets get you some cloths ok little one" Kathy said, she looked at Tabi to take her to the other room and do as she said. Kathy waited for Tabi to close the door of the room before she said anything. "Ok so she is different then you expected. It can't be helped" Kathy told Piccolo, he looked devastated at the fact that he possibly gave birth to the only female Namek.

"What do you mean it can't be helped; here I was thinking I was going to have a son when that came out!" he replied he stood up and walked to the door about to leave.

"Don't you dare leave!," Kathy had powered up past Piccolo's own power lever to prove that she was making a point, "You are not going to leave that little girl here for me to take care of she needs her father and that is you!" she grabbed his shirt and lifted him up, a girl of her stature would have had a hard time lifting him up by the front of the shirt but it was Kathy who knew what she could do. Piccolo looked at her with slight fear in his eyes. S_ince when could she do this?_ Kathy put him down but still had a hold of his shirt. "you make me so angry Piccolo!" she scoffed letting go of his shirt. she walked to the kitchen and got a large mug out of the cupboard she poured the contents of the coffee pot into the mug followed by some sugar and creamer. She stirred the mixture and took a long drink. She sighed and sat at the table. Tabi came out with the small girl dressed in the same outfit that Piccolo had on only this one belonged to Gohan when he was younger. Tabi had rolled the already short pant legs up so she could walk and the shirt sleeves could fit over her head.

"Here she is dad" Tabi said happily as they walked into the living room. The small girl ran to her father and hugged his leg. He sighed, defeated at the act of sheer love coming from this small namekian child. it seemed to have melted his heart.

"Alright Sopila, where did you guys get this?" he asked wondering about the cloths she was wearing.

"Oh, Kathy went to Goku's and asked Chi-chi if she could have some on Gohan's old cloths not sure why I'm sure you could have done this," Tabi shook her hands symbolizing some sort of action, "poof! And she would have cloths" Kathy shook her head. She sighed again and took another long drink from her mug.

"So you decided to call her Sophia?" Tabi asked.

"No; it was Sopila," Kathy responded, "I think its cute"

"Yeah well, its the only girly thing I could think of" Piccolo replied, Kathy smiled behind her mug happy that Piccolo had listened to her. _I hope he thanks me for this later, the jerk_. Piccolo and Sopila stayed for the rest of the day so the girls could play with her and fix the cloths that Kathy got from Chi-chi. Thinking that Sopila should have some sort of female character in her life he thought he would stay close to Kathy's house. He couldn't believe that he had a daughter at least that is what Kathy called her. She also called herself "Aunt Kathy." Piccolo shook his head every time Kathy would play with his child she would run around chasing her and tickle her it was disturbing to see Kathy like that; but he didn't want to see her angry at him again either, that was just plain scarey. They stayed around Kathy's house until Sopila could talk, or at least say a few words. She could only say daddy and something that sounded like Kathy. A small knock sounded on Kathy's door. She walked over to answer it already knowing it was Sopila, Kathy opened the door and smiled. "daddy" Sopila said holding up a gored shaped water bottle.

"Alright, but tell him last time ok Sopila" Kathy grabbed her and picked her up, she laughed. Kathy took her into the kitchen and set her down on the floor. She filled the water bottle and gave it back. Sopila smiled at Kathy. "Alright, here; how about a ride back to daddy?" Kathy picked up the small girl and put her on her back. She walked out side and took off in Piccolo's direction. A few minuets later she landed in front of him.

"There you are, where did you go Sopila?" Piccolo asked worriedly not really looking at Kathy.

"She came to my house to get your water bottle filled, so I gave her a ride back." Kathy replied. Taking his daughter from Kathy's back Piccolo put her on his shoulder and took his water bottle. Sopila giggled and looked at him.

"Las ime!" she told him, Piccolo looked at Kathy, she was better and translating what she tried to say.

"Last time, talking about me filling your water bottle" Kathy replied she flew up and grabbed Sopila from Piccolo's shoulder and set her down and proceeded to chase her and tickle her. Sopila ran from Kathy laughing then laughed harder when she caught her and tickled her. Piccolo shook his head and continued to meditate. Sopila ran to Piccolo and jumped onto his back laughing. He smiled, reached around, grabbed her, put her in his lap and ticked her himself. She squirmed and laughed and squirmed some more. Piccolo started to laugh himself. _I never though having a daughter would be this much __fun_. He thought to himself, _if Kathy knew she would tell me "I told you so" or something like that._ He stopped tickling Sopila so she could catch her breath. He reached down and gave her his water bottle so she could have a drink. Kathy walked up to them and floated in front of them. She looked at the look on Piccolo's face, he was smiling, it was the first time she had ever seen him smile.

"That is the first time I have ever seen you smile Piccolo" Kathy said to him smiling herself. He looked up forgetting she was even there.

"What?" he asked surprised. She saw the muscles in his face relax to a small frown.

"Well, you were smiling; it was kind of sweet" Kathy replied with a small smile. Sopila wanted to get down from Piccolo's lap so he put her down. She ran to Kathy who picked her up and set her in her lap.

"Katy?" Kathy looked at her questioningly.

"what is it Sopila?" she asked her.

" wim?" she inquired. Piccolo looked at her, undoubtedly Kathy knew what she was saying, but him; nothing.

"ok I 'll go swimming with you, if that's ok with daddy?" Kathy said looking at Piccolo. He nodded, Kathy took Sopila to the water by them and jumped in with her. Piccolo looked on just to make sure she didn't get hurt. They stopped swimming about two hours later and Kathy hung out with them the rest of the day. She trained with Piccolo for the first time as Sopila watched after that she played with Sopila again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day piccolo thought he should take her to see another of her kind so he was going to take her to Dende, he was just not sure how he is going to react.

"Sopila were going to see someone today" he told his daughter

"Katy?" she inquired.

"No not Kathy, some one different you will see; come on get on my back" he crouched down and she crawled onto his back under his cape to keep the air from blowing in her face. About two hours later flying at half speed, piccolo landed on top of the lookout. The now much older Dende walked out from his home like building followed by Mr. Popo.

"Hello piccolo, what brings you here?" the young Namekian asked.

"I thought I would bring some one for you to meet" piccolo told him crouching again.

"Your egg hatched? I saw you give birth to it awhile ago" Dende said kind of blushing.

"Um yeah actually it did, that is why I am here" he grabbed the little girls hand and walked her around him to stand in front of him. The look on Dende's face was one of shock.

"Piccolo that, that is imposable!" Dende said pointing to Sopila, Mr. Popo had a puzzling look on his face.

" Kami told me about a legend about a female namek but she was the mother of the first male namek then she died leaving her knowledge of singular reproduction to her son, but that is the only thing I know about it and of course it was a legend" he replied.

"Whats her name?" Dende asked interested in the fact that he is seeing the first female Namekian.

"its Sopila," he looked at her and smiled "say hi Sopila" she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi" she said with a small voice. "daddy, ike us" she said pointing to Dende.

"yes he is, he is like us," he looked at Mr. Popo, "do you think you could tell me more about this legend?" piccolo asked him.

"certainly" Mr. Popo replied. They walked into the building.

"oh Dende could you watch her?" piccolo asked , he walked into the building with out waiting for an answer.

"looks like I have no choice," he replied. "whats your name?" he asked her

"Sopila" she said matter of factly.

"Sopila, that's a cute name; well Sopila what would you like to do" Dende asked his little companion. She shrugged. "alright how about I show you around the looks out" the little she-Namek nodded. He reached out for her hand, she looked then took his hand happily. She smiled up at him as the walked around.

Piccolo walked into the building behind Mr. Popo "The legend goes like this, the first Namek to exist was female she also had the ability to give birth to eggs and so she gave birth to her son the first male namek but after her son grew up he thought that she was an abomination so he killed her and started to birth eggs he gave birth to six eggs separating his power in six different ways. The eggs hatched and they killed there father. The six that were hatched were the first super Nameks they went there separate ways on the planet and formed there own society. Then the major climate change happened and that is how Kami got here and you" Popo told him  
>"Wow" piccolo said surprised knowing that made him oddly sick. "do you think it could happen again?" he asked him.<p>

"The birth of another super namek? I'm not sure" Popo replied. Piccolo sighed the chance that Sopila would give birth to a super namek when she was older looked to be a very good chance.

Dende took Sopila all around the look out showing her the hyperbolic time chamber and all the other cool things on the look out. They came to the building that piccolo and Mr. Popo were in. they walked in and Sopila ran to piccolo. "daddy!" piccolo smiled and picked her up, he didn't want to show her that he was worried.

"hey," he replied, "lets go visit some more friends I bet they would like to see you" piccolo told her. She smiled wide. "bye Dende, Mr. Popo" piccolo picked her up and took off it took about three hours to get to the son house, piccolo thought he could kill two birds with one stone since gohan still lives with his parents. Piccolo landed and knocked on the door.

"oh, hello piccolo what are you doing here?" Goku asked him after he opened the door.

"um, I'm here to introduce every one to my daughter" he replied. Goku looked around and saw a small green head poking itself out from behind piccolos shoulder. Goku saw her and pretty mush squealed. He grabbed her and held her under her arms. Sopila looked scared at first but then seen Goku's big smile and smiled back at him.

"aw she is so cute piccolo," he looked at the child in his hands "lets play airplane" Sopila giggled as Goku laughed and moved her up and down.

"can we go inside?" piccolo asked sweat dropping. Goku stopped playing airplane with Sopila and walked in with her on his shoulder.

"hey every one, look whose here; its piccolo and his daughter" Goku called as he walked through the house. Gohan came at once hearing it was piccolo.

"hey piccolo, did dad say you had a daughter?" gohan asked, "i thought that Nameks only had male Nameks" he stated.

"well obviously we don't, I was just at the look out and Popo told me of this legend of the first namek who was female; I'm actually thinking to take her to see the other Nameks on New Namek but I'm not sure how they would take it" piccolo told them. Chichi walked in and saw the young child on Goku's shoulder.

"Goku who is that" she said as she was wiping her hands on the apron she had on. Goku turned around to look at his wife. Chichi saw that the child was green and that piccolo was here. "oh is this piccolo's child?"

"yup, isn't she cute?" another knock came from the front door.

"any one home?" came a call from a familiar voice

"its Krillin!" Goku said happily, He put Sopila down and went to the door to open it for Krillin to come in.

"hey guys" Krillin said as he walked in. he spotted piccolo and Sopila and then looked at Goku.

"oh that's piccolo's daughter" Goku told him.

"i thought Nameks only had boy's" Krillin asked. Piccolo was starting to get upset with the same question. He picked up Sopila and left Goku's house. He flew back towards Kathy's house. He knocked on her door and waited for her to open it.

"hey piccolo" she said after opening the door.

"i need you to watch Sopila for me" he put her down patted her head and then flew off.

"looks like I have no choice in the matter, alright Sopila lets get you some water and then its off to bed; don't worry you can sleep with me tonight your dad will be back tomorrow morning and if not then we'll find him" Sopila yawned as she followed Kathy to her room.

Piccolo flew to the wasteland feeling a little awkward with out Sopila there. "it feels good just to be out here on my own" since he was alone he thought he would train since it has been a while since he had. He copied himself and began fighting. He fought himself until the morning. He fused with himself and flew back to Kathy's house to wait for her to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Six years later Sopila was grown and could talk like a normal person. As she grew up Kathy started to train her with out piccolo knowing but soon he found out. Soon Kathy had to power up more and more to prevent from getting beat. Piccolo didn't like the fact that Kathy did this behind his back. One day as the two girls spared piccolo felt a spike in Sopila's power level and it didn't fluctuate as she continued to fight. He walked over to the girls "Ok that's enough training for today; I need to talk to Kathy" piccolo told them.

"but daddy were not using any energy waves; were ok" Sopila replied breathing normally.

"just go get cleaned up please" he told her. She nodded and flew the short distance to Kathy's house for a shower.

"look I know what you want to talk about; she keeps getting stronger I keep powering up to make is seem to her like she isn't. I would have to go Supper Sayain to keep from seeming weak to her. If she were to keep training she quit possibly could become stronger then Goku" she said in between heavy breaths. They started to slowly fly to Kathy's house.

"that is why I want you to stop training her" he replied. They shortly arrived at her house and went in. Sopila had just gotten out of the shower and walked out dressed, she used the towel to rub her short black hair dry.

"oh hey Daddy, hey Aunt Kathy" she replied seeing that they were there.

"Sopila you can't train with Kathy any more" piccolo told her sternly.

"but Daddy why?" Sopila wined. Kathy held up her hand.

"let me handle this, Sopila would you like to see the next step I would have had to go to keep you from beating me when we spar?" Kathy asked her.

"Ok, but I don't see any difference" she replied. Kathy shook her head.

"that because I haven't done anything yet; maybe we should go outside" Kathy started to walk out the door and out. Piccolo and Sopila followed and stopped out side the door. Kathy walked about 120 feet away from her house.

"daddy what's she doing?" Sopila asked in a whisper.

"just watch, its not often she dose this anymore" he replied watching Kathy. As they stood there she began to power up soon she began screaming in the effort. Soon after Kathy's spiky hair turned yellow and her eyes turned a teal color. She walked over to Sopila so she could get a good look at her.

"in this form my power level is about 100 times what it is being normal" Kathy replied as powered down. "i would have had to go to that level to keep from seeming weak to you"

"wow really?" she asked looking from Kathy to Piccolo and back again. Kathy nodded and walked in to her home.

An explosion rocked Satan City sending a huge mushroom cloud into the air. "this planet is weak, come Senardi lets look for more things to blow up" one of the aliens said to the other.

"but Kelad; blowing up this place is fun" Senardi sent another ki blast into the city causing another explosion.

"Senardi!" Kelad snapped at him. He started to fly away.

"alright, I'm coming" he followed in Kelad's direction.

"did you feel that?" Goku asked Krillin looking in the direction of the explosions.

"i sure did, what do you think it could have been?" Krillin asked in response.

"i don't know" Goku replied.

"should we check it out?" Krillin asked.

"lets wait and see what happens for now" Goku replied.

Kathy looked in the direction of the mushroom clouds rising from Satan city out her window. "i wonder what happened there" she said. She walked out of her house and rose up into the air a few thousand feet to see over the terrain. She landed and closed her door; then using the best thing Goku ever taught her she transported to outside the son house. She knocked on the door to see the person she wanted to talk to open the door. "hey Goku, did you feel those explosions?" Kathy asked him as he let her come inside.

"yeah me and Krillin did, we're going to wait and see what happens; if there is another attack then we will intervene." he replied knowing why she came to see him. Kathy looked kind of sad as she nodded.

"alright I'll see you later then" her stomach growled audibly as she looked back at Goku guiltily.

"why don't you stay for dinner, you can leave after" Goku said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house. "Chi-chi we have another guest" Goku called as he shut the door. Gohan came in from the add on on hearing they have another guest.

"oh, hello Kathy how have you been?" he asked her giving her a hug.

"well thanks," she looked at Krillin, "hey how are you Krillin?"

"good, celebrated Marron's tenth birthday about a month ago she was exited about that" he replied as Chi-chi walked into the room.

"i bet." she smiled then looked at Chi-chi and put up her hand in greetings.

"great another Sayain to feed" she sighed as she walked back into the kitchen.

"if its too much trouble I can leave" Kathy said as she walked towards the door. Chi-chi stuck her head out from the kitchen.

"no its no trouble at all plus its good to see you after so long" she replied going back into the kitchen.

"it has been a while since I have visited, maybe I should more often" Kathy stayed for dinner and just as they were about to sit there was a shock wave that rocked the house. Kathy looked sternly at Goku.

"Ok; so I was wrong" he replied. Kathy walked out side followed by Goku, Gohan, and Krillin. They took to the air and flew towards the power they felt.


	5. Chapter 5

It only took a short time to get to the city and see the people running around in a panic wondering what happened to the once great city. Kathy looked around as they hovered. "I don't see any one suspicious" she replied.

"The powers have moved, this way" Goku said leading the way in the direction of the small power levels he felt. They soon arrived to the group of caves that Kelad and Senardi made their temporary homes in.

Feeling the powers of his friends moving piccolo decided to go and see what was up. Sopila followed as they both traveled. They soon found there friends hovering in the distance. They flew up on them. "Wow Sopila you're huge!" Goku replied. She laughed at him.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" piccolo asked.

"There were some explosions in the city but the sources moved to this area" Kathy replied looking around.

"Well lets look around" Goku said landing. The others followed.

"Do you feel that Kelad?" Senardi asked him.

"Yes, feels like some relatively strong powers are here, lets go give them a scare shall we?" Kelad asked him. Senardi began to laugh as they walked out of the cave.

Kelad was waring a robe the was in contrast to the color of his skin witch was orange. Senardi was waring the same kind of robe only his skin color was a light green. They emerged from the cave Senardi still laughing. "Kelad, I can handle these guys why don't you go have some fun" Senardi told his fellow companion.

"Are you sure Senardi? That you can handle these guys on your own?" Kelad asked as he started to walk away. He jumped into the air and flew off to the west. Goku looked over his shoulder at Kathy she nodded and flew after Kelad.

"Some one should go with her make sure she doesn't get hurt to badly" Goku said.

"I'll go" Sopila said she ran in the direction that Kathy flew in and took off flying. Once she got close she called for Kathy "Aunt Kathy" Kathy looked back on hearing her name shocked seeing Sopila.  
>"What are you doing, go back to the others I can handle this guy on my own" she replied still following Kelad.<br>"Goku wanted some one to help you just in case something happened, so I came" Sopila called back to her. Kelad looked back and saw that he was being followed. He stopped flying letting his pursuers reach him. Kathy and Sopila stopped about thirty feet from the threat.

"So, they sent a little girl to fight huh? This will be easy" Kelad said looking at Kathy.

"What are you doing on earth?" Kathy asked him.

"What do you think? We came to take it over. But seeing that there are fighters here with quite large power levels we might need some help, care to join us in our conquest?" Kelad asked them.

"Wow your pretty blunt for asking that, sorry but I'm gonna have to refuse the offer we both are" Kathy told him.

"Well I always do the nice thing and ask first but if a refusal is what I get then I guess I will have to make you join us" before the girls could react he shot them with a special ki that allows him to control them. Kelad laughed as Kathy started to absorbed the energy but Sopila was some how not affected.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" Sopila yelled. She looked on in horror as Kathy started to yell as the energy finished being absorbed into her. After it was done Kathy stopped yelling and just hovered in the air. Kelad motioned for Kathy to join him.

"I'm starting to wonder how my control has not effected you but alas we will have to take you by force" Kelad nodded sending Kathy to rush at Sopila. She began to attack Sopila with a ferocity she had never seen from her before. "Aunt Kathy what are you doing?" Sopila asked while they fought but Kathy didn't respond.

Both Piccolo and Goku looked in the direction of the fighting girls. "There is something not right about Kathy's energy" Goku said

"Your right Goku; its like it has completely switched from being good to evil" Piccolo said.

"Your sensing it too; aren't you?" Senardi asked them. They looked at Senardi and gasped.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO KATHY?" Goku yelled at Senardi. He just laughed.

"Your friend is under Kelad's control now nothing can save her except for Kelad's death. If you kill him then your friend will be restored back to normal. You might want to hurry though the longer she is under his control the harder it will be for her to come back to normal" Senardi told them.

"Piccolo go help Sopila we can candle him" Goku told him

"Right" he took off in the direction of the girls flying as fast as he could. Once he spotted them he took Sopila's spot in fighting Kathy. After a few seconds piccolo saw an opening and punched her square in the face sending her flying into the ground.

"Daddy! Why did you do that to Aunt Kathy?" Sopila asked shock on her face.

"Its not her Sopila, she is being controlled. While you were fighting you weren't trying to hurt her but in this situation she is gonna have to be hurt; its the only way to where her down" he told her.

"Should we both attack her then?" she asked her father.

"No I might need your help after fighting her you need to keep the strength you have" he told her "here she comes, stay out of the way Sopila I don't want you getting hurt accidentally" while Piccolo was talking Kathy had stood up and dusted herself off. She flew back up and started to fight piccolo once again.


	6. Chapter 6

K_athy's tactic on fighting has changed completely _Piccolo thought as he fought her. She was normally into using her arms for body strikes and her legs for limb strikes but she used what ever was closest to what she wanted to hit now. Piccolo couldn't help but slightly enjoy himself in this fight;he liked that it challenged him. The new tact made it hard to know how she was going to attack. Thinking while fighting he didn't see that she was about to punch him in the face. Her hand landed on the bridge of his nose breaking it. His head was thrown back but she grabbed it and head butted him a few times causing his skin to tear. Piccolo groaned in pain. Sopila couldn't watch the two people she loved keep attacking each other like they were. She wanted it to stop so badly. A few seconds later Piccolo was thrown to the ground. He stood up on shaky legs, there would be no way he could fight Kathy if she turned super Sayain or anything past. _We can't let them know about that_ he thought to him self as he started to power up again.

"Piccolo sure is having a hard time" Krillin said glancing in the direction of the slowly decreasing power level.

"Gohan, Krillin go help him I can hold this guy off my self. We need to get Kathy back before he taps into her true power" Goku told them. They both nodded and flew off as well.

"I was wondering when it was going to be just us; would you like to start fighting now or wait until your friends are dead because that will soon be inevitable" Goku looked at Senardi and smiled.

"my friends are stronger then you think I bet they will have that other guy down for the count in a matter of minutes" Goku replied

"that is highly unlikely, you see Kelad has another trick up his sleeve; he can transform with this transformation his power grows exponentially" Senardi crossed his arms and rested them on his chest.

"like I said my friends are stronger then you think; now I say we get started what do you say?"

"I'm way a head of you" the Senardi Goku was talking to vanished and then he went flying crashing into the caves. Goku stood and dusted himself off.

"That was unexpected" he said walking back over to where Senardi was.

"That is one of my tricks, I can project a look alike and conceal myself until I need to attack" he replied.

"Alright since were showing off; here is one of my tricks" Goku started to power up simply going to a Super Sayain. Senardi didn't seem to phased.

"Well, that's a nice trick but I know you can go farther; Goku" Senardi said

"How do you know my name?" Goku asked.

"That is my other trick, I can look into others minds and know everything about them" Senardi replied. "so that means I know how you fight and trying to change your technique will not help you either" he folded his arms once again. Goku kept his senses sharp trying to see if he could detect if that was a fake or the real Senardi.

Gohan and Krillin arrived at the progressing fight they soon looked back in the direction they had come feeling an enormous spike in Goku's power level. "i thought he just turned Super Sayain, he must be going to Super Sayain Three then; must be bad if he has to power up that much" Krillin said.

"Yeah but lets help Kathy first dad can handle himself" Gohan said "the other guy said that Kathy will go back to normal if this guys dies so...we know our objective; we better hurry piccolo can't hold out much longer" Gohan rushed up and kicked Kathy in the back sending her flying down crashing into the ground again.

"Thanks Gohan" Piccolo replied catching his breath "we are both going to have to attack her, do not go Super Sayain we don't need him finding out about it" piccolo said gesturing to Kelad. Soon Kathy was flying up to attack both Piccolo and Gohan. She attacked them as hard as she could but having another body to worry about made it hard for her. Krillin ran to Sopila.

"Sopila I'm gonna need your help to beat this guy" Krillin told her.

"right" she flew up rushing at Kelad once to him she threw a punch witch landed square on his jaw Krillin came from behind and started to attack. Both of them now where attacking him mercilessly. Piccolo and Gohan had the same strategy with fighting Kathy. Both groups hovered in the air as they fought.

Goku finished powering up to Super Sayain Three. "there, happy?" he asked his opponent.

"yes very, now I know you won't be holding back" Senardi said.

"I don't want you holding back either; I have a felling this is going to be a good fight" Goku replied. Senardi smiled then vanished once more anticipating the attack Goku scanned the area feeling out his power. "got you!" he punched the air right as Senardi appeared. He punched him in the face sending him flying back. Senardi vanished again casing Goku to stop his rushing. "where did you go this time?" he asked; once again he scanned the area "hya!" he kicked him in the side sending him flying again. He started to power up for a Kamehameha wave. "Kaa mee haa mee" he waited for him to reappear; he did right in front of Goku "HAAAAAAA!" Goku unleashed his attack point blank on Senardi catching him in the chest. The blast bore a whole in Senardi's chest. Senardi fell back and landed hard on the ground. Goku powered down and started to walk away. "that was easier then I thought" he said he was about to fly to the others but was blasted in the back. The blast singeing his cloths. He looked behind him and saw Senardi standing up the whole in his chest slowly closing. Goku looked surprised to see him alive, standing even would have been imposable but he was standing and walking towards Goku.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so i would LOVE to thank all of the people reading this the last time i checked this story was up to 1,452 hits so every one thank you I'm gonna put some art on my deviant art page i will post the link to a pic on my profile if you want to see it

once again that you all for reading this i love that its getting this much attention i wasn't expecting it to get this much so pleas keep reading it and waiting for the updates and please please PLEASE review i love reviews good or bad

* * *

><p>"DISTRUCTO DISK!" Krillin yelled. He threw the spinning attack at Kelad. Sopila dodged just at the right time. She watched as the attack cut Kelad in half; he gasped as his upper torso slid from his lower. "There that should do it" Krillin told Sopila; they both looked at the others still fighting. On the ground the two halves of Kelad began to heal over and grow at a rapid rate. Soon the two halves became whole. Krillin looked down and gasped. "is it me or are there two of him now?" Krillin asked panic in his voice. He and Sopila watched on in horror as the two merged to become one.<p>

"That's not good" Sopila exclaimed. Kelad slowly rose and hovered in front of the two of them.

Sensing Goku's power level rise and fall Vegeta flew on his way to his location. He landed next to Goku a few minutes later. "Hey Vegeta; what took you so long?" Goku replied when he landed. Senardi stood still looking at the new comer

"Kakarot what's going on?" Vegeta asked looking from him to Senardi.

"Well this guy and his buddy want to take the Earth or something. They have Kathy in there control but the others are taking care of that" Goku told him. Vegeta powered up to Super Sayain.

"Alright lets get this done and over with shall we" he rushed at Senardi who vanished. Vegeta whirled around looking for his target instead of using his senses. Senardi appeared next to Goku who had powered up to Super Sayain. Goku grabbed Senardi and began to attack keeping a hold on him. Realizing that he can't vanish as long as he has a hold of him he yelled to Vegeta

"Vegeta! attack him!" Goku had been attacking him with one arm while Senardi had both. Vegeta rushed over and began attacking him from behind mimicking the same attack style that Gohan and piccolo used on Kathy.

"How are we going to destroy this guy?" Sopila asked.

"I'm not sure" Krillin said. Kathy had her hands full fighting Gohan and Piccolo her face was swollen and bruised and she was burned and cut from the Ki blasts.

"Piccolo I'm gonna have to go super Sayain its the only way we can hold her off until the others can destroy him" Gohan said as they fought. After Piccolo and Gohan got in a few more punches Kathy pushed them away and flew towards Kelad.

"You did well but let me finish them off" Kelad told Kathy

"Yes master" Kathy said bowing slightly. Kelad untied his robe and tossed it. It slowly fluttered to the ground.

"This is the first time I had to do this on a planet before but none the less I want you guys to enjoy this since I rarely transform" Kelad replied under his robe he had an underwear type piece of clothing on. Kelad bent his arms so they were at a 90 degree angle at his elbow. He bent his legs preparing to power up.

Vegeta punched and kicked Senardi in the front and Goku held on to him and attacked his back with his free hand and legs. He was getting beaten and Senardi new it; it was do or die and if he didn't do he was gonna die.

The energy that started to gather around Kelad was immense. The fighters could visibly see it swirl around him. They grouped together and began formulating a plan to beat him.

"Were gonna have to ban together and fight him all at once; dose any one have any senzu beans? I could use one pretty bad" Piccolo said as he looked at the others. Gohan and Krillin patted them selves then Gohan pulled a few out.

"Here I have one for each of us" Gohan said as he put a bean in each one of there hands. Sopila was confused she saw that the others put the bean in there mouth but what was suppose to happen afterwords.

"How can eating this help me?" she asked them.

"just do it you will see how it helps" Krillin told her. She shrugged and popped it in her mouth and ate it after she swallowed she felt recharged almost like she had never fought maybe even a little stronger.

"wow, dose it do this for every one?" Sopila asked but she didn't get an answer. They all were concentrating on their shared opponent. They all were gathering as much energy as they could. Sopila started to do the same. After a few seconds every one looked at her in astonishment her power level was almost par with Kelad's.

"If she powers up any more she will explode!" Krillin said he was standing next to Piccolo who over heard him.

"No not explode more like transform" he said. The others kept looking at her ready to see this transformation. Sopila noticed that she started to feel weird; like her body was to small so she began the processes to grow. Soon her body was twice its normal size. She looked around and saw that the others were looking at her in astonishment.

"What is it?" she asked not realizing that she had changed.

"Your twice as big as you were before" Krillin yelled. Kelad began yelling taking in more energy his muscles bulged and he grew about six feet. The horns on his head curved up and elongated. They all looked at him and prepared to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

once again that you for reading this you guys that do read this please feel free to leave a review...i welcome them i embrace them...lol

* * *

><p>Senardi had to get out of Goku's grip to be able to keep living. He had an idea; he started spinning faster and faster. He was spinning as fast as a tornado. Goku was having a harder and harder time holding on. "Vegeta don't let go of him; I'm gonna do a Spirit Bomb" Goku yelled as Senardi kept spinning. He let go and was thrown back he flew a while away and put up his hands "I call upon the Earth and all it's living creatures, the fish in the sea, the birds in the air, the animals that walk the ground; please lend me your energy" soon after Goku left Vegeta was tossed back by Senardi's spinning.<p>

"Kakarot I will buy you enough time to gather what energy you need to take this guy out" Vegeta replied floating in front of Goku almost as if he were guarding him.

"Vegeta use your senses to feel where he is if he vanishes; he can't hide his energy when he dose" Goku told him he went back to concentrating on the energy.

"Right what ever" Vegeta did as Goku said he kept his eye on the spinning Senardi but felt his energy some where else he attacked the energy. Senardi fell out of the air. He landed hard on the ground.

"I should rest and conserve what energy I have left" Senardi told himself so he sat down and began to meditate. Meditation always helps him recover faster.

"He is just sitting down there; what is he planning?" Vegeta asked.

"Just keep your eye's on him; I'm almost done" it took a few more seconds to gather the rest of the energy Goku needed .

Kelad was now just as big as Sopila but still slightly stronger. "Sopila your gonna be our anchor we are gonna go ware him down then you are gonna finish him off" Piccolo told her. He rushed at Kelad to start the fight. Gohan and Krillin rushed at the giant monster both punching him in the stomach. Kelad doubled over from the impact. Soon all three of them were attacking Kelad simultaneously. He held them all off fairly easily.

Senardi was nearly back to his full strength in that small amount of time. He stood up and looked at the two in the sky. He hovered up to them. "A Spirit Bomb; sure it will work Goku?" he asked

"Kakarot I will fight him until you are ready to throw that thing" Vegeta said to Goku

"Thanks Vegeta" Goku replied. He continued to hold his hands in the air. Vegeta flew over to Senardi and powered up to as much as he could. He rushed at him and began to fight. Vegeta held onto the front of his robe and began punching him in the face. Senardi's face began to swell and bleed from being punched. Soon after Vegeta began punching him in the stomach compressing his ribcage and breaking them; in between punches Senardi coughed up blood.

"Kakarot! Are you ready?" Vegeta yelled up to him. Senardi took the opportunity to attack Vegeta. He punched him and sent him flying out of the way of the Spirit Bomb to come. Goku seeing this threw his hands down firing the attack. The orb of energy lurched forward. It moved slowly and deliberately towards its pray. As it came closer to Senardi he threw out his hands to stop the attack. Goku still being full of energy pushed harder on the attack. Senardi knew he was gone but he still was trying to hold it off. "might as well give up" Vegeta yelled to the one about to die. Senardi didn't want to die yet but knew it was unavoidable. He put his hands down and accepted his fate. The energy ball completely engulfed him. Senardi began to yell in agony as his body was torn apart and incinerated. After the blast hit Senardi and destroyed him it dug into the ground then jumped up into the atmosphere and exploded. The bright light seen by the others halted the fight just long enough for them to look at it and watch it fade.

"The other guys power just disappeared" Krillin stated they all looked at each other in disbelief.

"If dad can beat that other guy then we can beat him" Gohan yelled he charged Kelad and punched him in then stomach making him double over once more.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this is so short...its just i'm gonna be done with this soon and i couldn't think of how to end this guys so i did what goku usually dose against an opponent.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Goku landed and sat down to rest; he hadn't had the need to fight at that level since Majin Buu. He watched as Vegeta made his way over to him. "Thanks for your help Vegeta, I couldn't have done it with out you."

"Whatever Kakarot" Vegeta replied. He sat down a short distance away from Goku.

"I wonder how the others are doing" Goku stated.

"I'm sure they're fine" Vegeta replied halfheartedly

The others took Gohan's lead and charged at Kelad once more. Sopila watched as her friends and father threw themselves at Kelad to ware him down so she could finish him off. She still had no idea on how to do that. She looked back on the things that Kathy had taught her.

* * *

><p><em>"Ok Sopila today I'm gonna teach you how to do an energy wave ok" Kathy told her;Sopila nodded. Kathy put her hands by her side in the classic Kamehameha position.<em>

_ "Kaa mee haa mee what I'm doing now Sopila is gathering my ki and making it come out as a ball in between my hands HAAAAAAAAAAA" Kathy pushed out her hands releasing the energy wave. Sopila watched as the wave went into space. _

_ "wow Aunt Kathy that was amazing" Sopila told her._

_ "ah its nothing Goku can do a huge blast that would go on forever" Kathy smiled. "now you try" Sopila nodded she put her hands together and concentrated hard on the spot between her hands; she felt a small ball form. She pushed out her hands towards the sky and only a blast about the __circumference of a thick branch. Sopila looked sadly at Kathy._

_ "it wasn't as big as yours" she replied tears in her eyes._

_ "its nothing to cry over; you just have to keep practicing" Kathy hugged her tightly "we'll try again tomorrow" Kathy let her go but kept an arm around her and lead her into the house._

* * *

><p>Sopila now knew how she was going to destroy Kelad. It's gonna be with a massive Ki blast. Piccolo was hit back and landed hard next to Sopila. She looked at him seeing that his face was cut and swollen along with the rest of his body. It was hard for Piccolo to get back up even though he had just had a senzu bean he was already worn out. Sopila took a few steps to him. "Daddy are you ok?" she asked worriedly.<p>

"Sopila; you're going to have to finish him now" Piccolo told her. he could barely talk let alone stand up but he managed to.

"Daddy I know how I'm gonna beat him; after I'm done gathering energy call Gohan and Krillin away" Sopila told him. Piccolo looked at his daughter proud of how she has gotten so much stronger.

"right" he replied. Sopila put her hands together and gathered as much energy as she could. Sopila nodded at her father.

"GOHAN, KRILLIN GET OUT OF THERE!" he yelled and right away they got as far away from Kelad as they could. Sopila forced her hand out at Kelad releasing a massive energy wave straight at her target. It quickly made its way to Kelad who in the short time put up his hands in preparation for the blast. It hit his hands and he was able to hold it off. Piccolo saw this "you have to push harder Sopila!" he yelled. She nodded and began yelling pushing to gather more energy to fire at Kelad after a few second she stopped yelling.

"I can't daddy; its to hard" she yelled back.

"Gohan, Krillin get over here" piccolo yelled they soon where by his side. "we have to combine our energy with Sopila's to finish this guys" Gohan and Krillin both nodded. "give it all you got" piccolo told them as they walked away and gathered the rest of their energy. Gohan and Krillin were powering up to do the Kamehameha while piccolo powered up to do the Masenco. They waited for each other to gather what energy they had left and fired at the same time. There blasts converged with Sopila and pushed Kelad back.

"You think this can destroy me don't be ridicules" Kelad said still holding the blast off.

"they sure are hiving a hard time," Goku said looking over his shoulder in the direction of the others, "think we should go help?" he asked Vegeta.

"No, they can handle it" Vegeta replied tartly.

"GOHAN YOUR GONNA HAVE TO GO SUPER SAYAIN!" Piccolo yelled. Gohan nodded and quickly powered up. Lending his Super Sayain energy to his blast Gohan's Kamehameha was beefed up about 50%. that much of an energy boost was what they needed to finish the job. Kelad's body was torn and burned. After the combined blast dispersed they all saw his remains fall to the ground. They looked at Kathy who they hoped came back to normal.

"YOU KILLED MY MASTER; NOW YOU ALL WILL PAY!" she rushed at the largest of them which was Sopila and began fighting with her again taking her anger out on her.

"Aunt Kathy wait; stop" Sopila said blocking all her attacks. In her anger Kathy was blind to what happened to her. Gohan still being Super Sayain flew up behind Kathy and silently apologized to her before he knocked her out. He slumped her over his shoulder.

"We should go back to dad see if he knows whats going on" Gohan replied they all nodded.

"I'm not sure if I will be able to fly," Piccolo replied "My energy is completely depleted." Sopila still being transformed lifted her dad and put him over her shoulder.

"I'll help you daddy" she replied she took to the air and flew back to Goku.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, they're on there way," Goku said looking back over his shoulder, "and I can't feel that other guys energy they did it!" Goku replied happily. A few seconds later the others touched down. Vegeta never did meet Sopila so he was quite startled when she touched down first.

"What in the world!" Vegeta replied slightly recoiling.

"Sopila you're bigger then before" Goku stated excitement in his voice. She looked at him and smiled.

"I guess I must have transformed" she shrugged and giggled and gently laid her father down next to Goku. Gohan landed next keeping a hold of Kathy even though she was still unconscious.

"We defeated the other guy but she didn't come back to normal" Gohan told his father.

"The other guy said that the longer she was being controlled the harder it will be for her to return to normal," Goku replied, "so I'm not really sure what we should do"

"It's simple; we wait for her to get back to normal and if she doesn't then we wish her back to normal" Vegeta said simply. "Look I will take her back to capsule house with me and if she gets out of hand I will deal with her" he finished.

"Maybe if we put her in the rejuvenation tank that will help bring her out of it" Gohan said.

"No, its for healing not changing ki" Vegeta replied; Gohan laid her down in front of Vegeta who proceeded to sling her over his shoulder. He took off and flew home.

"Gohan why don't you go to Bulma's to get the radar that way we can start looking for the dragon balls in case she doesn't come back to normal" Goku told his son who nodded and took off to follow Vegeta. It only took a few minutes to get there.

"What do you want boy?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm here to get the Radar so we can start looking for the dragon balls in case she doesn't come back to normal" Gohan replied.

"Suit your self; she will come out of it with time she only knows how to be good so it will force the bad out and be returned back to normal" Vegeta replied

"Well its just in case," Gohan stated, "she is one of our best fighters and we can't risk her not changing back"

"I know that; I'm not stupid" Vegeta retorted walking into the house Gohan followed behind him. A few seconds later Kathy began to stir and come back into consciousness.

"Where am I?" she asked dazed and some what confused.

"You're at capsule house" Vegeta replied with a tart sneer.

"What's capsule house" she asked still slightly confused. Vegeta let out a frustrated sigh.

"she is still not normal even after being knocked unconscious" he grabbed both of her arms and tightly held them behind her. "Walk" he forced her arms up into an uncomfortable position to make her walk forward. This snapped her out of her daze.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kathy screamed. Vegeta pushed harder to make her walk on. Soon they came to a room that Vegeta used to train in. it was reinforced and fire retardant for the ki blasts. He shoved her in the room and locked the door from the outside.

"I would like to see her get out of that" he chuckled to himself and walked away as he did so he heard banging come from the door.

Gohan walked back to the kitchen after he watched what Vegeta did to Kathy.

"Hey Bulma can I get the Radar from you?" he asked her.

"Sure, what are you gonna wish for?" she asked walking back to her lab. He followed her.

"Um if Kathy doesn't come back to normal then to bring her back to normal" he replied.

"What happened?" she asked him with a puzzled look.

"Its a long story" he rubbed the back of his head like his father did.

"I see well I hope she comes out of it" Bulma said walking over to her lab table and picking up the Radar to give to Gohan. He took it thankful to get it.

"Thanks Bulma; I owe you one" he smiled.

"You owe me more then just one kid" Bulma said with a smile. He walked to the door and tried to say good bye to Vegeta but he didn't respond Gohan walked on out side and took to the air he flew full speed back to his house where he assumed his friends would have went. He was right for when he landed Sopila was standing out side. He walked up to her about to ask why she wasn't inside.

"Can't fit through the door" she said when he opened his mouth.

"Just reduce your power level that should change you back to normal" he told her she did as he suggested and it worked. They walked in together. Piccolo was back to normal after having another senzu bean along with Krillin. "i got the radar when do you want to start looking dad?" Gohan asked him.

"Well the sooner the better" he replied Gohan nodded and turned on the radar there was one about three miles away so they all flew the short distance to retrieve it.


	11. Chapter 11

ok i wanted this chapter to be kind of special because this is the last chapter; i was going to split it into two smaller chapters but i couldn't find a good spot to do that. so enjoy this extra long chapter

* * *

><p>It had been a week of Vegeta taking care of Kathy yes he only gave her bread and water but he figured she would be fine with that. Kathy still hadn't returned back to normal after the time she spent at capsule house.<p>

Goku and the others had been looking for the Dragon Balls and they were on the last one. "its over there" Goku told them pointing in the general direction the Radar said. Gohan was the one to find it. It was sitting in a nest with similar sized eggs. "Be careful Gohan the mother might still be around" he warned him.

"Right" he looked around as he walked closer to the nest. A huge red and black striped tail slammed down into the ground almost hitting Gohan. The tail lead up to a large striped lizard. "whoa there big girl" Gohan said calmly.

"Get it and get out of there Gohan" Goku called.

"I'm trying dad" Gohan said dodging another blow from the mothers tail. Soon Gohan was at the nest but he didn't see the dragon ball. He looked at his father who was holding it. "dad" Gohan scorned. Goku started laughing and rubbed the back of his head.

"You were taking to long son" Goku replied laughing again. "lets get back to capsule house and see if Kathy is back to normal; if not then we know what to do"

"Right" Gohan stated he got to his father and put his hand on his shoulder. They appeared in the kitchen of capsule house. Goku was about to open his mouth to ask how Kathy was.

"Still nothing; I take you got the last ball then?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah I'll go out side and make the wish" Goku replied he made his way out side with the pack they had. He was followed by the others. Goku dumped out the dragon balls that then started glowing. "Shenron come out and grant my wish." The sky turned black as the balls started to pulse getting faster and faster until they finally let Shenron out.

"Why have you awakened me?" his voice boomed.

"My good friend Kathy, her energy was corrupt by an evil force can you change it back to good?" Goku asked Shenron. It took a few minuets for Shenron to respond. His eyes glowed red.

"Your wish has been granted" he replied. He shot up in the air followed by the dragon balls. They dispersed in seven different directions; the sky returned back to normal as they walked into capsule house. They followed Vegeta to the room he kept her in. he opened the door preparing for the worst. Kathy slowly walked out looking at the others puzzlement on her face.

"The last thing I remember was trying to be convinced into joining the aliens then I was in Vegeta's training room," she shook her head, "I'm only gonna ask this once; what happened?" Kathy asked.

"Well there is something we don't really know we only knew that your Ki was changed were not sure how but Sopila knows; I'll go get her and piccolo" Goku replied. He concentrated on Sopila's energy and vanished. Goku walked up to Sopila who was laying in the grass. "Hey where's piccolo?" he asked. She looked up and smiled at Goku.

"Meditating" she pointed in his direction.

"I need you and him to come with me; we have to explain what happened to Kathy" he replied with a big smile. Sopila jumped up with excitement.

"Aunt Kathy is back to normal?" Sopila asked stumbling over her words.

"Yep" Goku replied giggling. Sopila jumped in the air then ran over to her father.

"Daddy, daddy Aunt Kathy is back to normal" she told him.

"I heard" he replied he landed and walked over to Goku and put he hand on his shoulder. Goku grabbed Sopila's hand then vanished again. The second Sopila saw Kathy she was hugging her tightly.

"Oh aunt Kathy I'm so glad your back to normal!" Sopila cried with excitement.

"Back to normal? What do you mean" Kathy asked puzzled.

"You don't remember; the orange guy shot you with a ki blast that didn't hurt you it changed your Ki" she told her.

"Changed my Ki?" Kathy looked at Goku and Piccolo.

"Maybe King Kai can explain; King Kai you there?" Goku asked the air. Sopila looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Hi ever one; I think what happened was that since Kathy is so good and that her ki was so pure it was easy to corrupt. Kelad used some of his evil aura, concentrating in into ki form and shot it at you turning you evil" King Kai told them. Sopila looked around wondering where the voice was coming from

"Thanks King Kai," Goku said "well there you have it" he looked at Kathy.

"How long was I evil?" she asked them. Goku looked at Vegeta since he had lost track of time looking for the dragon balls.

"One week" Vegeta replied with a tart tone.

"A week!" Kathy exclaimed. Vegeta nodded. Kathy thought some. "That is why I was in your training room huh Vegeta?"

"I needed a place that would not be easily destroyed or broken to hold you until you were back to normal," he told her, "and I suggest doing some training and eating a good meal" Kathy looked at herself and saw that she had lost quite a bit of weight.

"Did you even feed me when I was in there?" she asked getting angry.

"Do you think I'm stupid; of course I feed you" Vegeta spat.

"Vegeta I need more then just bread and water!" Kathy yelled. Her stomach growled and she almost collapsed. Goku was behind her to catch her.

"Lets take you to my house where you can eat and I can help you train" Goku told her.

"Yeah that would be great Goku lets get going before I try hurting Vegeta and end up hurting myself" she glared at Vegeta.

"Do you guys want to come too?" Goku asked piccolo and Sopila. Sopila looked at her father with pleading eyes who then nodded. Piccolo took his daughters hand then placed his other on Goku's shoulder. Gohan placed his hand on Goku's other shoulder; Goku was behind Kathy one of his arms around her to keep her from falling. Goku put two fingers on his forehead and then they vanished.

"Good riddance" Vegeta said after they were gone. They arrived at Goku's out side.

"Alright lets go in and get Kathy a big plate of food," Goku's stomach rumbled " and me too" he finished rubbing his stomach.

It took about three weeks of eating Chichi's meals and training from Goku to get Kathy back up to her norm. At first training consisted of push ups, sit ups and pull ups. It got more vigorous as she gained more weight. On the last day she gave them all a hug for helping her and went back to her house followed by Piccolo and Sopila. Kathy landed and looked behind her to see if her followers landed also; she looked up and saw them still hovering. "i think we are gonna go our separate ways now; we have stayed here long enough and I think Sopila should learn how to fight properly from me" Piccolo called to Kathy. She smiled as she saw Sopila hug her father.

"Aright make sure you come and visit me sometimes" she called up to them. Kathy turned and let the tears she was hiding fall. Suddenly she was hugged from behind.

"I'm gonna miss you Aunt Kathy" Sopila said tears sliding down her cheeks. Kathy turned around and hugged her properly.

"I'm gonna miss you too" she replied giving her a tight squeeze. They both vanished and appeared next to piccolo. Kathy let go of Sopila and turned to Piccolo. "I'm gonna miss you also Piccolo" with out warning piccolo grabbed Kathy and while slightly blushing gave her a hug. He bent his head so his mouth was close to her ear.

"That day I was gonna leave and you stopped me; thank you" he told her. That brought more tears to Kathy's eyes and she buried her face into his chest. That caught piccolo off guard a few seconds went by and Kathy composed herself. She let go of piccolo him doing the same with her.

"You guys better get going before I start crying again" she said tears already forming in her eyes. Piccolo nodded then looked at his daughter. He flew off into the distance followed by Sopila. Kathy stayed in the air until she could see them any more. She landed and slowly walked into her house tears once again streaming from her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok this is just a simple thank you for reading my story. I never really thought it would get as much attention as it has and I REALLY appreciate each and every person that took the time to stick with this story and read it all the way threw. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it and I hope you will take a minute and go to my page and vote on the pole it involves this story. So once again THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!


End file.
